De aquí en adelante
by Hestiaa
Summary: Serie de Oneshoots y escenas de la tercera temporada de Glee. Spoilers, por suepuesto. Como siempre, r&r.
1. The Purple Piano Porject

**Bueno, comenzamos con un nuevo Fic. Espero q ue les guste.**

**Disclaimer: Glee no me pertenece. La idea Original y los personajes son propiedad de Ryan Murphy&co.**

De aquí en adelante.

The Purple Piano Project.

I

Rachel se pregunta si todos se sienten como ella. Si sus compañeros también se despertaron aquella mañana con el sabor agridulce del último primer día de clases en los labios. Ella ha pensado en eso todo el verano (tal vez demasiado, de hecho). ¿Qué es lo que va hacer con este año, con esta nueva página en blanco?

- Concentrarte en perfeccionar tus talentos para conseguir una buena beca.- dice una vocecita en su cabeza. Tiene razón, de hecho. Ese año debería estar dedicado a eso, a poner todas sus energías en su futuro cercano, a centrar todas sus fuerzas en sus proyectos y sus sueños. Pero entonces… entonces Finn la está esperando en su casillero y le sonríe dulcemente, besándola en frente de todos, sujetándola por la cintura… y a Rachel le parece que, tal vez, sus energías podrían dividirse un poco más.

- Buen día.- le murmura ella una vez que se separan, y Finn vuelve a abrazarla fuertemente.

- ¿Sabes que es lo más increíble? Que a veces no puedo empezar mi día hasta que no te veo.- responde él, sin soltarla, y Rachel suelta una carcajada que se ve amortiguada por el pecho del muchacho.

- Eres muy dulce.- le contesta, separándose un poco para darle un beso en la mejilla y colocar sus cosas en su casillero.

- ¿Hoy no tenemos clases juntos?- inquiere él, apoyándose en la pared y mirándola con detenimiento mientas Rachel le echa un vistazo al pequeño horario que acaba de pegar en la puerta de su casillero.

- No. No hasta el ensayo del Glee Club.- comenta ella, intentando contener su amargura, y Finn suelta un suspiro. (Es tan tierno que Rachel quisiera llevárselo a su auto y encerrarse con el por el resto de la mañana).

- Bueno, al menos podemos almorzar juntos, ¿no?- dice él, tomando su mochila y tendiéndole la mano para acompañarla hasta su primera clase.

- Claro.-responde ella, y él vuelve a besarla. Nadie los mira, ni siquiera cuando los pasillos están llenos de gente. Rachel encuentra eso altamente satisfactorio: es como si el alumnado del McKingley se hubiera cansado de ellos, como si ya estuvieran aburridos de mirarlos extrañados, pensando que no encajan juntos, que no se merecen.

- ¿No te sientes… extraña esta mañana?- le pregunta Finn, y sólo entonces Rachel se da cuenta de cuan lento están caminando, como si ninguno de los dos quisiera llegar a destino para no tener que separarse. Ella asiente, acercándose un poco más a él, y Finn pasa su brazo por sus hombros mientras ella lo rodea por la cintura. Rachel piensa entonces, cuando él la besa antes de que ella entre a clases, que tal vez ese año deba dedicarse a otras cosas también. A sus amigos y al Club Glee y a su familia.

Y a Finn.

Sobre todo a Finn.

II

- ¿Crees que deberíamos verlos?- pregunta Rachel más tarde, mientras ambos se dirigen a su habitación cargados de galletas y dos vasos de limonada.

- ¿A que?- responde Finn, confundido.

- A los comentarios, Finn. A los comentarios del video.- le explica ella, quitándose los zapatos con gracia y sentándose en la cama. Finn la imita y se recuesta a su lado.

- Oh… no sé, Rach. No quiero… no me gustaría revivir ese momento.- dice, frunciendo el ceño.

- ¿Por qué no? ¿No dijiste acaso que había valido la pena?- murmura Rachel, ahora mostrándose confundida. Finn le sonríe.

- Claro que valió la pena, pero no se si vale la pena perder tiempo ahora en leer lo que otros opinan de nuestra… relación, cuando podríamos estar haciendo algo mucho más productivo.- le responde él en el mismo tono, dejando el vaso de limonada en la mesa de luz y acercándose hasta ella. Rachel lo medita por un segundo.

- … tienes razón. Pásame mis libros, ¿quieres?- concede ella en tono serio. Finn suelta un resoplido.

- Oh… no era a eso a lo que me refería cuando dije "algo productivo".- se queja, intentando incorporarse para buscar su bolsa, pero Rachel se recuesta sobre él, apoyando sus manos en los hombros del muchacho y obligándolo a recostarse de nuevo.

- Lo sé, sólo quería molestarte.- le murmura, comenzando a besarle el cuello. Él no puede enojarse con ella. Nunca pudo realmente, menos ahora.

III

- ¿Y qué hay de la chica Sugar? No he oído a nadie cantar tan mal en mi vida.- dice Finn conteniendo una carajada, mientras acompaña a Rachel hasta su casa más tarde esa noche. Ella se acerca un poco más, abrazándose a su brazo.

- No deberíamos burlarnos de ella.- le dice, entre risitas.

- El problema no es que cante mal, el problema es que está convencida de que ella es la próxima Beyonce.- explica Finn, pateando las pequeñas piedras del camino. Se queda en silencio por un segundo, como midiendo sus próximas palabras.- ¿No soy el único que se sintió un poco aliviado de que haya cantado mal?-le murmura. Rachel intenta no sonreír.

- Francamente no, yo también me sentí aliviada. Realmente no estaba de humor como para mandar a alguien a una casa de crack de nuevo.- dice ella, sin poder contener la sonrisa, sobre todo cuando él suelta una carcajada y le da un pequeño apretón en la mano que sostiene.

- No hay nadie como tu. Nadie.- le susurra, cuando ambos se detienen en la puerta de la casa de los Berrys. Rachel se pone en puntas de pie y lo toma de la nuca, atrayéndolo más hacia ella, besándolo directamente en los labios. No han estado solos en bastante tiempo (en tres días, para ser más exactos, lo cual es demasiado para ellos), y Rachel ni siquiera ha podido contarle de su fatídica excursión con Kurt al grupo de Drama. Y sin embargo… Finn acaba de decir exactamente lo que ella necesitaba escuchar. Ella lo rodea por los hombros y él la abraza por la cintura, subiéndola un par de escalones en la escalerita del porche de entrada para quedar a la misma altura. Sus labios se separan y sus manos se acarician y casi no queda espacio entre sus cuerpos… y Rachel cree que sus rodillas van a perder la fuerza en cualquier momento.

-¿Y eso... eso porqué fue?- inquiere Finn cuando ambos se separan. Rachel le acomoda un poco el cabello y lo besa de nuevo.

- Sólo… yo sólo te amo. Y no te lo he dicho en un par de días.- le responde, abrazándolo fuertemente e ignorando las señas de luces que su padre está haciendo desde el interior de la casa.- Porque me apoyaste el otro día en la cafetería y porque te diste cuenta de que estaba aliviada de que Sugar fuera una mala cantante. Y porque siempre sabes que decirme. Siempre.- le explica ella, volviendo a besarlo, esta vez con más dulzura y menos atropello. Finn sonríe contra sus labios.

- Yo también te amo.- le murmura, besándola en la frente antes de alejarse de ella para volver caminando hasta su hogar.

- ¿Ves? Siempre sabes que decirme.- le dice Rachel. Lo último que ve antes de cerrar la puerta es la brillante, dulce, tierna e increíble sonrisa de Finn.


	2. I'm a Unicorn

II

I'm a Unicorn.

I

Cuando la ve por primera vez, a Finn le cuesta creer que sea ella. ¿Porqué está allí, qué hace en el McKingley? Debe detenerse y volver a mirarla para cerciorarse de que no ha visto mal. Sin embargo, en cuanto Shelby Corcoran pasa a su lado y lo saluda con un gesto con la cabeza y una pequeña sonrisa, Finn siente por un momento como si le hubieran echado un balde de agua fría en la cabeza. No hay dudas. Ella está ahí. Y Finn sabe que sólo puede significar que las cosas se pondrán más difíciles.

- Te envidio.- le murmura Mike. Finn lo mira confundido.- Digo que… si la madre de Rachel luce así de fantástica a los 40, Rachel probablemente va a lucir así también. ¿no?- se explica, echándole a Puck una mirada cómplice. Puck no responde, si no que se aferra un poco más al balón que lleva en sus manos, y Finn entiende que las cosas se pondrán difíciles no sólo para Rachel.

II

Ha estado llorando. Él lo sabe. Lo sabe porque puede verlo en sus ojos. Y sin embargo ella no quiere hablar de eso. Ni de nada, de hecho. Se han pasado la última hora en silencio, sentados sobre la alfombra de su cuarto, leyendo… algo (Finn no ha estado prestando atención).

- ¿Cómo te fue en la audición para el musical?- le pregunta, mirándola por encima del libro.

- … bien. Creo que me darán el papel.- responde ella, y a Finn le parece irreal que Rachel conteste con tan poco entusiasmo sobre algo que, en general, la tendría hablando al menos una hora. Él intenta formular más preguntas, y todas son respondidas con la misma liviandad, y Finn comienza a preocuparse.

- ¿No estás… no estás enojada conmigo, no?- inquiere, casi murmurando, intentando hacer un repaso mental de su día, como buscando motivos para la indiferencia de Rachel. Ella levanta la vista del libro entonces, mirándolo a los ojos, y le toma una de las manos.

- Claro que no, Finn. De hecho… tu has sido la mejor parte de mi día.- le responde, dibujando una media sonrisa. Él suspira, un poco más aliviado.

- ¿No vas a decirme que es lo que te ocurre?- le dice él, y Rachel frunce los labios, como si estuviera por llorar de nuevo. Él entiende entonces. Él sabe que Rachel sólo suprime las cosas que realmente le duelen. Y esas cosas, por lo general, tienen que ver con su madre. Tira de la mano que sostiene la suya, obligándola a ponerse de pie, y se recuestan en la cama mirándose el uno al otro. Rachel llora entonces. Llora en silencio, con los ojos fuertemente apretados y sus manos tomándose de la remera de Finn. Él la abraza por la cintura y la atrae más hacia su cuerpo, besándole la frente, rodeándola con sus brazos. Ella es tan pequeña, tan frágil, tan hermosa, que a él le parece un pecado que alguien la haga llorar así (aún cuando sabe que él ha sido el motivo de sus lágrimas varias veces).

- Rach… escúchame.- le ordena él, separándose un poco y limpiándole el rostro con la palma de su mano. Ella obedece, mirándolo a los ojos.- Esa mujer… no sabe de lo que habla. Es una de las personas mas estúpidas que he conocido en mi vida. Ella… no te merece, Rach. No se merece ser tu madre. No se merece ser la madre de una persona tan dulce, tan sensible y tan increíble como tu. A veces… a veces nos cuesta entender que hay cosas que necesitamos perder para ganar otras nuevas. Sí, ella puede ser tu madre biológica, pero eso no significa nada, Rach. Créeme, yo sé de lo que hablo. Míranos a mi a Burt, por ejemplo.- le murmura, acariciándole el cabello. Rachel asiente, volviendo a acomodarse en sus brazos, y el llanto se detiene. Ella no vuelve a llorar, o al menos eso es lo que le promete a él. Y Finn le cree. Le cree porque ya ni siquiera se molesta cuando, por casualidad, se cruzan a Shelby en los pasillos. Le cree porque Rachel le confiesa un par de días después que Carole es lo más parecido a una madre que ha tenido en su vida. Le cree porque, cuando Carole le dice "te quiero" una noche después de una cena familiar, Rachel sonríe brillantemente y la abraza con fuerza. Y entonces es Finn el que siente ganas de llorar. Pero sólo porque siente que parte de esa victoria le pertenece.

III

- ¡Dejen de besarse en el taller!- los reprende Burt, con una media sonrisa, y Rachel se sonroja un poco. Finn ni siquiera le presta atención. Ha sido así todo el verano. Ellos charlan, alguno dice algo, el otro quiere besarlo, se besan, Burt los interrumpe, se besan un poco más. Sí, es un buen ciclo.

- ¿Y que pasó con Kurt?- inquiere él en voz baja, intentando que su hermano no se de cuenta de que están hablando de él. Rachel niega con la cabeza.

- Digamos que no fue un día fácil para él.- dice ella, alcanzándole la pinza que él le pide. Finn suspira. Francamente, está cansado de esa situación. Está cansado de que su hermano tenga que pasar malos momentos.- Es difícil para él, ¿sabes? No conseguir lo que quiere. Y, además, competir con Blaine… eso debe ser devastador.- agrega ella, limpiándose las manos con uno de las trapos que Finn guarda en su caja de herramientas.- ¿Sabes cuán difícil es querer algo con todas tus fuerzas y… verlo escaparse entre tus dedos?- le pregunta. Finn la mira directamente a los ojos.

- Sí.- le contesta, como si con eso bastara. Y con eso basta, de hecho. Rachel le acaricia una mejilla, mientras una media sonrisa se dibuja en sus labios.

- Para serte sincera, tú nunca me perdiste, Finn. Siempre fui tuya. Siempre lo seré.- le murmura, acomodándole el cuello del uniforme.

- ¿Aún si te vas a Nueva York?- pregunta él, intentando ocultar la amargura de su voz.

- Sobre todo si me voy a Nueva York.- responde ella con seguridad. Por un segundo ella duda, como si no quisiera decir nada más, pero entonces suelta lo primero que se le viene a la mente.- Siguiendo en esta nota de honestidad… puede que tú seas lo único que me ate a Lima.- le dice. Finn vuelve a suspirar.

- Yo no quiero eso. No quiero… no quiero ser un peso muerto, Rach.

- Finn, no digas eso, no es eso… no era eso lo que yo quería decir.

- Tal vez… tal vez si intentamos ir a Nueva York los dos... si hacemos el intento…

- Tampoco quiero que hagas eso, Finn. No quiero que lo hagas por mi. Quiero que lo hagas por ti.

- ¡Y eso es lo que estoy haciendo! Rach… ¿no dices siempre que quieres ir a Nueva York porque ahí es adonde perteneces, es tu lugar en el mundo?

- Si.

- Pues… yo te pertenezco a ti. Y tu me perteneces. Nosotros… somos nuestro lugar en el mundo, tu eres mi Nueva York.- finaliza, dejando las herramientas a un lado. Rachel lo mira por un segundo, como pensando en lo que él acaba de decir. Entonces se acerca y lo besa de nuevo, tirando de su cuello para obligarlo a acercarse más a ella.

- ¡Oh, por Dios, Finn! Papá no te paga para que ocupes tu tiempo besuqueándote con Rachel.- los reprende Kurt, pasando a su lado y mirándolos con cara de asco. Rachel suelta una carcajada, y Finn no puede evitar sonreír también. Ella lo besa una vez más antes de irse, murmurándole un "te amo" e invitándolo a cenar a su casa más tarde.

- ¿Finn?- inquiere Burt desde la cocina esa noche, cuando él llega de la casa de Rachel portando la sonrisa más grande del mundo.

- ¿Si?

- Creo que voy a darte un aumento. Te lo mereces, de hecho. Has estado trabajando muy bien.- le comenta, mientras coloca los platos en el lavaplatos. Finn sonríe.

- ¿En serio? Bueno… ¡Gracias!- dice él, palmeándolo en la espalda. Burt también sonríe.

- Necesitarás el dinero en Nueva York, ¿no?- agrega Burt antes de irse, devolviéndole la palmada, y Finn asiente. Tal vez Rachel tiene razón. Tal vez él puede conseguir lo que quiera. A veces es solo cuestión de abrir un poco la mente. Así, al menos, consiguió la familia increíble que tiene ahora.


	3. The First Time

The First Time

I

Las cosas con Rachel esta vez son distintas. Más fáciles. Finn no es de los que suelen pensar demasiado, pero cuando se trata de Rachel no puede evitarlo. Y él nota que las cosas han cambiado. Han crecido. Han madurado (bueno, él no tanto, pero igual hace a la diferencia). Ambos confían más en el otro. No hay tantos celos, ni tantos planteos infantiles. Y, francamente, él se siente muy orgulloso de eso. Ya ni siquiera le importa cuando los demás chicos le dicen que es un dominado cuando él prefiere salir con ella a quedarse en su casa jugando videojuegos y comiendo estupideces. Primero porque no es un dominado y segundo porque Rachel es su mejor amiga, además de ser su novia, y no hay nada que Finn disfrute más que pasar el tiempo con ella. Nunca se ha sentido tan conectado con alguien como con Rachel, y Finn la ama más de lo que puede decir. Lo que realmente ha cambiado, sin dudas, es el aspecto físico de su relación. Finn siempre ha sido precavido con eso, siempre ha intentado respetarla lo más posible. Pero últimamente se le hace casi imposible contener sus impulsos, sobretodo porque Rachel no parece querer contener los de ella. Finn cree que, tal vez, el futuro incierto de su relación esté generando este cambio en Rachel. Es casi como si ella quisiera sacarle provecho a cada segundo, y él realmente no tiene queja alguna.

- ¿Qué estás haciendo ahora?- inquiere la voz de ella desde el otro lado del teléfono.

- Nada, realmente.- responde él, recostándose en su propia cama y mirando hacia el techo.

- Bueno… el ensayo terminó. Si quieres puedo pasar por tu casa en diez minutos.- murmura Rachel, y Finn apenas puede oírla por sobre el sonido de la gente hablando alrededor de ella.

- ¡Claro que quiero! Tal vez puedes ayudarme con el proyecto de Física, porque no entiendo nada…

- Sí, Finn, te ayudaré con el proyecto.- dice ella, antes de cortar, y su voz está llena de sarcasmo y de algo que Finn no puede definir del todo pero… ¡Dios! Es lo más sexy que ha oído en su vida. Ese simple contacto con Rachel lo deja tan… anonadado, que no se da cuenta de que cuanto tiempo ha pasado recostado allí mirando al techo hasta que no oye el pequeño y conocido golpecito en la puerta de su habitación. Apenas él se incorpora y abre la puerta, los brazos de Rachel lo rodean con fuerza del cuello, y sus dulces labios se presionan contra los de él.

- Hola…- murmura ella, en un suspiro, y Finn sabe entonces que ella lo extrañó tanto como él la extrañó.

- Hola.- responde él, abrazándola por la cintura y caminando lentamente hasta la cama y sentándose en el borde. Rachel se sienta delicadamente en su falda, dándole un beso en la mejilla y relajándose en sus brazos.- ¿Cansada?

- Fue un día largo.- murmura, besándolo otra vez en los labios, esta vez separándolos con su propia lengua, soltando un pequeño suspiro de satisfacción en cuanto las manos de Finn le acarician una de sus piernas. Finn sonríe porque, francamente, su pollera es increíblemente corta. Tan corta que no le cuesta nada acariciarle los muslos. Rachel se mueve en su falda, generando más fricción, haciendo que las caderas de Finn se acerquen más a las propias inconcientemente. Ella no opone resistencia. No se queja. No parece molestarle la mano de Finn que le está acariciando el trasero por debajo de la pollera o la evidente erección que crece en sus pantalones. Finn cree que, por el contrario, ella realmente lo está disfrutando. Cuando Rachel toma una de sus manos en la propia y lo guía hasta uno de sus senos, Finn sabe que todas sus teorías sin ciertas.

II

Se siente estúpido. Usado. Como si le hubieran lanzado un balde de agua congelada sobre los hombros, empapándolo. Cree que puede oír a Rachel llorar a lo lejos, y eso es en realidad lo que hace que un par de lágrimas se le escurran por las mejillas.

- Me voy… me voy a casa, Finn.- anuncia ella, con la voz quebrada, apareciéndose en la cocina con sus ojos llorosos y sus zapatos en una mano. Finn no dice nada. no puede decirle nada. no quiere gritarle o descargarse con ella porque, después de todo, es Rachel. Y él sabe que está arrepentida de lo que acaba de decirle. Ella se acerca tentativamente y le acaricia una de las mejillas, limpiándole el rastro de las lágrimas.- Lo siento muchísimo Finn. Yo no quería…

- Rach…

- No, Finn, escucha. ¿Todo lo que dije antes? Todo es verdad. Yo te amo, ¿está bien? Eres el amor de mi vida. Y quiero hacer esto contigo. Pero entiendo… entiendo que ahora estés enfadado conmigo. Esta noche fue increíble y yo… la arruiné por completo. Y tu no te mereces eso, realmente no te lo mereces. Así que voy a irme ahora, ¿está bien? Nos vemos… nos vemos después.- le dice ella, conteniendo las lágrimas, y él tiene que contener el impulso de pedirle que no se vaya. Es extraño como, a veces, Rachel es el remedio y la enfermedad al mismo tiempo.

III

Él encuentra la pequeña carta en el interior de su mochila, y ni siquiera se pregunta como llegó allí o de quién es… porque lo sabe sólo al verla.

"_Lamento mucho no poder estar en el juego esta noche. De veras que si. Sé que no hemos hablado mucho en los últimos días, y lo entiendo. Pero debes saber, Finn, que creo en ti, que darás todo de ti para que esto salga bien. Y si las cosas no salen bien… sabes que puedes contar conmigo. Lo resolveremos juntos._

_Te ama…_

_Rachel._

_Pd: Tú eres el Tony para mi María. Y cada canción que cante esta noche… será para ti."_

IV

Él no puede evitar llorar. Sabe que está en el medio del vestuario y que, a pesar de que está solo, cualquiera podría entrar ahí en cualquier momento y verlo llorando por una carta de su novia. No le importa. Se deja caer en el banco metálico, con el pequeño papel entre sus manos, aferrándose a eso como si se tratara de Rachel misma. Tal vez si lo hubiera visto antes del partido las cosas habrían sido distintas. Deja la cartita a un lado y se mete bajo el frío agua de la ducha, aún con su uniforme puesto. Golpea la pared con fuerza, con saña, intentando descargar toda su furia. Sólo sale de allí porque tiene que ir a verla, porque ella es la solución para todo. Porque él es el Tony de su María… y en este momento la necesita más que a nadie.

V

Sabe que las flores son de Finn aún antes de que Tina se lo diga. Aún antes de leer la pequeña nota que, con su desgarbada letra, dice: _"Rómpete una pierna. Te amo. Finn". _Y de repente… sus nervios desaparecen, y las estúpidas inseguridades que antes la aterrorizaban se evaporan en el aire.

- Tony y María eran almas gemelas. A pesar de todo, se encontraron el uno al otro. Yo se lo que se siente… y tu también.- le dice a Blaine, mientras ambos se preparan para salir a escena. No sabe si Blaine la entiende o no, pero en el fondo no le importa. Ella tiene a Finn, que es su única certeza. Ella no le estaba mintiendo. Sexo o no, él es el Tony de su María. Y Rachel sale al escenario pensando en él porque, en momentos como esos, es en lo único que puede pensar.

VI

- Te amo más de lo que puedo decirte.- le murmura él, besándola en los labios mientras sus cuerpos se entrelazan debajo de las sábanas, y ella ni siquiera se atreve a contestar porque teme decir algo estúpido porque, francamente, siente demasiadas cosas como para decirlas de una sola vez.

- ¿Finn…?- murmura después de un momento, y él se incorpora para mirarla.- Estoy lista.- le dice, acariciándole las mejillas, y puede ver como él traga saliva de forma nerviosa. Separa sus piernas, invitándolo a colocarse a allí, y él obedece.

- Te amo.- repite él, por centésima vez, mientras ella lo ayuda a acomodarse. Ambos contienen la respiración mientras él ingresa lentamente en ella, y Rachel hunde su frente en el cuello de Finn, intentando no ceder ante el dolor.

- ¿Rachel? ¿Quieres que… quieres que me detenga?

- No… solo dame un segundo.- dice ella, respirando lentamente. Y entonces, cuando abre los ojos y ve la mirada de Finn clavada en la propia… el dolor desaparece. Ella realmente lo ama y… allí están, allí está él. Se mueve tentativamente, _sintiéndolo_, y Finn mueve sus caderas tal vez inconscientemente.

- No pares.- le dice ella, tal vez bruscamente, pero él obedece. Comienza a moverse de forma lenta, casi tentativa, como temiendo por lo que puede llegar a pasar.- Más… más fuerte, Finn.- dice ella, con la poca respiración que tiene, moviéndose un poco al compás. Lo siente temblar y es… es lo más increíble que ha sentido jamás. Realmente son uno. Cada movimiento de Finn se siente como propio.

- Rach…- murmura él, casi en un gruñido, y ella no puede evitar suspirar también porque es lo más sexy que ha escuchado en su vida. Sus labios se encuentran, y sus besos son entrecortados, porque a ambos les cuesta un poco respirar. Y entonces Finn se deja ir, diciendo su nombre una última vez, sosteniéndose con sus brazos para no caer sobre ella y aplastarla.

- Lo siento… lo siento…- se disculpa, sin mirarla, y Rachel lo toma de las mejillas.

- Finn… eso fue increíble.- le murmura, besándolo directamente en sus labios.

- Pero tu no… quiero decir que no…

- Nadie lo hace en la primera vez.- lo consuela ella, invitándolo a recostarse a su lado. Finn se desliza de ella con cuidado, y sólo entonces Rachel vuelve a sentir una leve punzada de dolor. Se recuesta sobre el pecho de él, mirándolo directamente a los ojos.

- Te amo.- le murmura él, acariciándole el cabello. Rachel sonríe, y un par de lágrimas quieren escaparse de sus ojos.

- Yo también te amo.- le contesta, estirando una de sus manos para acariciarle la mejilla. Finn se gira de tal forma que quedan recostados uno al lado del otro, con sus frentes chocándose. Ella ve como los ojos de él van cerrándose de a poco, cediendo ante el cansancio, y cree que tal vez los suyos también están cerrándose. Se acomoda en sus brazos, dejando que el cuerpo de Finn la envuelva y sus piernas se entrelacen debajo de las sábanas. El suelo es incómodo, pero no le importa. Está demasiado feliz como para quejarse.

- No puedo creer que lo hicimos.- dice él, antes de quedarse dormido, y ella suelta una risita porque, siendo honestos, ella tampoco puede creerlo.- Buenas noches.- agrega él, y Rachel cree que es una de las cosas más hermosas que ha oído jamás. De hecho… no le molestaría escucha esas palabras todas las noches.

VII

Su estómago ruge, pidiendo ser alimentado, y sólo entonces Finn abre los ojos. No le cuesta mucho recordar adonde está. Sobretodo porque lo primero que ve al abrir los ojos son los brillantes ojos de Rachel mirándolo bajo la luz de la primera mañana.

- Buen día.- murmura ella, con una media sonrisa. Finn también sonríe. Por mil razones. Le primera que se le ocurre es que Rachel tiene las marcas de la almohada en una de sus mejillas y es lo más tierno que él hha visto.

- ¿Cómo te sientes?- pregunta él, acariciándole el cabello.

- Fantástico. Lo de anoche fue perfecto, Finn.- le dice ella, acercándose más a él, y Finn no puede evitar sonrojarse cuando siente sus cuerpos desnudos rozándose debajo de las sábanas.

- Tu estuviste perfecta.- murmura él, incorporándose y apoyándose en uno de sus codos para poder besarla. Rachel sonríe contra sus labios, pasando sus suaves dedos por su cabello. El estómago de Finn vuelve a rugir, y Rachel suelta una risita.

- ¿Porqué no te preparo algo de desayunar mientras tu acomodas este lio?- le propone ella, y Finn intenta oculta la decepción de su rostro porque, en realidad, él esperaba que pudieran quedarse allí por el resto de la eternidad. Rachel parece notarlo de todas maneras, porque vuelve a besarlo de lleno en los labios, y se despega sólo para murmurarle un "podemos continuar con esto después". Finn la ve incorporarse lentamente, echándole un vistazo a su pequeño cuerpo desnudo antes de que ella se coloque su playera. Rachel se arrodilla a su lado, besándolo otra vez.- ¿Finn? Dije "acomodar", ¿sabes? No "desarmar".- enfatiza, y él cree que Rachel está intentando matarlo porque, realmente, todo junto es demasiado. Los recuerdos de la noche anterior y el sonido de sus pies descalzos sobre la alfombra. O la bellísima postal que Rachel compone cuando, calada sólo en su propia playera, le prepara el desayuno y canta una de las canciones del musical. Finn se sienta en la mesa a contemplarla, sin decir una palabra, y de vez en cuando ella lo mira sobre su hombro y le regala una sonrisa.

- Lamento haberte gritado anoche.- le murmura el, mientras ella le sirve el desayuno. Rachel le acaricia el cabello dulcemente y lo besa en la mejilla.

- Es mi trabajo, Finn. No sería buena en mi trabajo si sólo te acompañara en los buenos momentos.- dice ella, tomándole la mano sobre la mesa, mientras comienza a comerse su propio desayuno.- ¿Te das cuenta que no es sólo la primera vez en que hacemos el amor?- agrega ella, y Finn frunce el ceño, sin entender.- Es también la primera vez que dormimos juntos y que despertamos juntos y que desayunamos juntos… es mucho más que eso, ¿no?- le explica, limpiándole con su pulgar las gotas de jarabe que se le escurrieron a él por el mentón, sonriéndole brillantemente.

- Es mucho más que eso.- repite él, porque Rachel tiene la razón. Y Finn la ama cuando tiene la razón. Y cuando se equivoca. Cuando pide perdón. En definitiva, Finn la ama todo el tiempo.- Te amo.- le dice, sin darse cuenta, pero sin sonrojarse tampoco. Rachel se incorpora entonces y camina hasta él, sentándose en su falda, con sus piernas a cada lado de la cintura del muchacho, y Finn siente que toda la sangre de su cuerpo corre hasta sus boxers cuando se da cuenta de que ella no está usando ropa interior.

- Yo te amo más.- murmura ella antes de besarlo, apoyando sus palmas en su pecho, acariciándolo. Finn no quiere discutirle. Sólo se limita a sonreír y besarla, sin preocuparse demasiado por su desayuno. La carga en brazos y la lleva hasta el pequeño estar, recostándola sobre las cobijas que él acomodó unos momentos antes. Ella sonríe y lo besa y, antes de que se den cuenta, ambos están desnudos de nuevo. Finn sabe entonces que hará lo que sea para poder tenerla en su vida por el resto de sus días.


End file.
